


Attention

by W1H2Y3M4E5



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: ATTENTION, Comforting Mickey, Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Fluff, Hurt Ian, Hurt/Comfort, Ian wants attention, Jealous Mickey Milkovich, Love, M/M, Neglect, ian feels neglected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 22:23:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11541636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W1H2Y3M4E5/pseuds/W1H2Y3M4E5
Summary: Ian just wanted Mickey's attention, but with work and yevy, he almost never gets it. What does Ian have to do to prove his point?





	Attention

Ian loves Mickey with all he has. And he knows Mickey loves him too, but sometimes he also feels a bit neglected. When Mickey is spending a lot of time working at the construction site, or he comes home absolutely exhausted and goes straight to bed, or has something else he has to get done. Mickey spends all his free time with Ian and yevy when he’s there but sometimes he gets so caught up in something he doesn’t realize that it leaves Ian feeling lonely, craving his attention.

 

One afternoon Ian got frustrated. It was Mickey first day off all week and yev wasn’t with them so Mickey promised they’d spend the whole day together to make up for lost time. And they had been which was great. Until Mickey got a call from work. He had just been promoted which was amazing but it meant people were always up his ass. And that was Ian’s job, and Ian’s job only.

“Don’t answer that!”

“I have to. Something could’ve gone wrong.” He says without looking up.

“You promised no work talk today, that included no calls.” Ian was frowning deeply.

“Yeah I know but this is important.” Mickey answers the phone, gets up off the park bench they were sitting on, and walks a bit away. Ian was so upset. _Did he really just get up and go for a work call?_ All he wanted was Mickey’s attention like he used to get. He was angry thinking about it. Ian was spiteful, which is what fueled his next move. He got and walked over to the stranger sitting on the bench across from them who had been eyeing Ian for a while. Of course Mickey was too busy checking his phone to notice. He sat down next to the man who, Ian had to admit, was pretty attractive. They got into conversation quite quickly. Ian got a bitter taste in his mouth when Mickey didn’t notice he moved since his back was turned. The guy, who’s named turned out to be steve, was very obviously flirting with Ian but Ian kept on with a normal conversation. He was spiteful, but not enough to cheat. He’d never cheat on Mick no matter what he did. A few long minutes later Mickey turned around to the bench they used to occupy and noticed the absence. Then he turned to see Ian and Steve chatting it up and suddenly rage took over. He marched over.

“Ian?”

“Yeah Mick?”

“What are you doing?” Mickey said this impatiently. Ian let out a fake chuckle to enhance the situation.

“What do you mean? Just talking to steve here while you were busy.”

“I was gone for five minutes-” Ian cut him off.

“You weren’t supposed to be gone at all.” Ian said seriously with a cold look in his eye. Mickey was taken back at this. Then he got serious too.

“Ian, I need to talk to you for a moment. In private. Come on.”

“I’m actually in the middle of a conversation."

“I don’t really give a fuck.”

Suddenly steve chimed in “Ian you should probably just go, It’s was nice talking to you.” He offers a small wave before getting up and walking off, clearly scared of Mickey. Mickey gave him a look then turned back to Ian.

“Really?”

“What?” Ian asks innocently.

“I answer a work call and you go off flirting with other dudes?”

“I was NOT flirting and neither was he.”

“Oh bullshit he was checking you out since we got here.”

“.... I didn’t think you noticed.”

“Are you kidding I was close to kicking his balls in but I got the call.”

Ian stands up. “Which you shouldn’t have answered.” Mickey sighs.

“What’s this about huh? You’ve been on my ass all week about this.”

“I just think it’s funny that I’m your husband but you're so busy with work and yevy you barely even look at me anymore.” Ian snaps. The realization hits Mickey hard in the chest and suddenly he feels guilty.

“Oh babe….”  
Ian slumps back down onto the bench and puts his head in his hands. “All I wanted was for you to really acknowledge me.” Mickey sits down next to him still shocked.

“All this because you wanted my attention?”

Ian looks up exasperated. “Yes!”

“I didn’t know you felt so neglected baby….”

“Well now you do.”

Mickey felt like he was wearing a ‘worlds biggest asshole’ sign on his forehead. _How could I have forgotten about my husband?_ He takes Ians face in his hands and kisses him hard.

“I am so sorry baby, so so sorry. I can’t believe I didn’t see it before but I’m going to make it up to you okay?”

Ian smiles. “It’s okay. I mean all I wanted was the day with you so-”

“So we’re going to have the rest of the day with just you and me, nothing else, you will have all of my attention.” Ian smiles at this. It’s what he’s craved for weeks now.

“Alright. So what now?”

“Whatever you want.”

“ Oh wow. Well… um…. I don’t know, I didn’t think i’d get this far.”

Mickey laughs, “Okay how about we go home, change into our comfy clothes, watch some netflix, and order chinese, eh?”

Ian grins impossibly wide. “Sounds perfect.”

And that’s exactly what they did. They got home quickly and ordered the chinese. BY the time they changed and agreed on a movie, the food was there. They half sat half laid lazily on the couch. Ian was on top of mickey and mickey had his arms around him while eating. Once they were done they took care of the trash and laid on the couch. Ian was now fully on top of Mickey and Mickey was running his fingers through Ian’s hair repeatedly. And that’s exactly how they fell asleep. Ian was content, and Mickey made a promise to himself to make sure Ian was loved just as much as yev and his job, and never let him feel forgotten again.


End file.
